Por ti
by Zutarian girl
Summary: Ella, una mujer perfecta, con la vida perfecta y con el prometido perfecto. ¿Él? Su primera imperfección...S&S, historia corta, universo alterno, dejen reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Dedicado a Vicky Kou de Malfoy por ser una maravillosa persona y mi amiga secreta.

_**Por ti**_

**Narrador**

La lluvia caía suavemente esa tarde, las rosas del jardín salían a relucir con las diminutas gotas mientras el sol se asomaba entre las nubes, acababa de pasar una tormenta, aún podían verse los riachuelos escurrirse por las alcantarillas de la calle y algunos trocitos de hielo por allí.

Serena yacía en su sillón, recostada con desgano y un par de ojos irritados por lágrimas anteriores. Era imposible no sentirse así al ver un paraje tan bello, las rosas rojas le recordaban tanto a él…

Cliché o no, a Seiya le gustaban.

Y sólo por eso plantaron un rosal en su casa, por un capricho más de la señorita Tsukino.

Se acurrucó con suavidad sobre el acogedor mueble mientras su camisón de seda resbalaba por él con un toque angelical. Su esbelta figura podía distinguirse a pesar de las capas de tela que llevaba encima, su cabello siempre pulcro e intacto, ahora estaba alborotado y se desparramaba por todas partes.

La señorita perfecta parecía en esos momentos una niña asustada que necesitara compañía, se abrazaba a sí misma como si eso fuera su único consuelo, como si estuviera completamente sola, ni siquiera miraba a la servidumbre que al pie de la escalera comenzaba a murmurar sobre su situación.

Pronto, la hermosa chica de cabellos dorados sintió una mano cálida en su hombro, no quiso girarse, reconocería en cualquier lado esas manos, su adorada nana. Desde su infancia estuvo más acostumbrada a su regazo que al de su madre, pero eso ya no importaba ahora, ella anhelaba el roce de otras manos, no las de una anciana.

-Mi niña, estás helada…-

-Déjame nana-

-No quiero, tesoro. Déjame estar contigo-

Serena apretó los ojos al escuchar esas palabras¡cuántas veces no las escuchó salir de los labios de él! Esta vez, las lágrimas salieron sin piedad, dejando que Serena abrazara sus rodillas.

-Niña…

-¡Déjame!- dijo tirando la taza de chocolate caliente, los terrones y la bandeja de bocadillos que la mujer había depositado en una mesita.

Después de un ruido seco, Serena quedó en silencio, encerrada en aquél salón que en otra ocasión serviría de baile. Odiaba ser caprichosa, odiaba pensar en lo mal que se había portado con sus empleados, también odiaba llorar enfrente de otros, así como odiaba desperdiciar su tiempo acurrucada con el sillón por no querer hacer nada más. Odiaba la falta de música, pero encender el aparato significaría llorar más por los recuerdos. Odiaba sentirse así, odiaba a todo aquél que fuera feliz en ese momento, odiaba todos sus pensamientos y recuerdos… pero más que todo eso, en verdad sólo se odiaba a ella por haberlo perdido.

-Idiota- Dijo entre su llanto –Si tan sólo te hubiera escuchado… si tan sólo no tuviera este orgullo… -se limpiaba las lágrimas de forma incluso violenta ante el recuerdo de esa mañana -Te odio, Seiya…

…

Se levantó en el sillón y abrazó un almohadón que se encontraba cerca. Fino y hermoso como todos los regalos obsequiados a su compañía.

El enojo regresó a ella tras unos instantes de tranquilidad y aventó contra el ventanal aquél ejemplar único. Seguido a esto, aventó otro más, y luego un jarrón tan lujoso que en algún otro lugar parecería una reliquia. Escuchó la estridencia del objeto al romperse pero no le importó, cómo si el dinero le importara… Lanzó tantos objetos como pudo incluyendo más flores y porcelanas.

Cuando estaba por aventar una caja de regalo, se paró en seco, la etiqueta decía su nombre, pero lo que pasmó a Serena era la caligrafía de Seiya. Sin dudarlo abrió todo con cuidado hasta dejar ver un broche musical y una hermosa libreta. Parecía hecha a mano y conociéndolo, seguramente hecha por él.

Miró la portada, era negra con unos garigoleados en plateados y en azules. Pasó la hoja y se llevó una mano a los labios y un par de lágrimas bajaron delicadamente por sus mejillas.

_Mi hermoso bombón: _

_Sabes que te amo con todas mis fuerzas, _

_Sabes que siempre seré tuyo, en cuanto tú así lo quieras._

_Perdóname por no saberte ofrecer otra cosa más que esto, pero sé que nada necesitas. Mis sentimientos seguramente no son suficiente como para merecer a alguien como tú. _

_Sé que elegir tu vida como siempre has soñado fue lo más importante para ti, así que yo me iré de aquí, no quiero estorbarte. _

_Pero antes, quiero agradecerte por el tiempo juntos y pedir tu perdón por los problemas que te ocasioné con la señorita Kaioh. Mi intención nunca fue poner en juego tu papel como dueña de la compañía, sé que eso debió ser un terrible dolor de cabeza. Por eso ahora me voy de Tokio, después de todo, alguien como yo no tiene un rumbo fijo…_

_Serena… eres la única persona que quiero para mí…_

_Perdóname, bombón…_

_Seiya_

Serena tomó el empastado entre sus manos y lo aferró a su pecho. ¿Cómo odiarlo¡cómo no amarlo!

----

En un inicio todo fue muy confuso, ella salía bajaba de su auto con ayuda de su chofer mientras se dirigía a casa de su prometido. Seiya salía de la lujosa mansión después de haber dado un recital para el dueño de las franquicias Black.

Al verlo, Serena se quitó los lentes oscuros y admirarlo, llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta y eso fue lo que más le gustó de él. Su sonrisa la conocería hasta después, cuando regresó a la recepción por el equipo que faltaba de guardar. Según Seiya, Yaten no había podido ir a ayudarlo con todo el equipo, pero para Serena, eso fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado.

Porque ella pidió a un sirviente que le ayudara, y al regresar, Seiya le regaló una rosa roja con una sonrisa. Agradeció besándole la mano y se perdió de vista.

Intrigada, habría preguntado su nombre y su oficio a Diamante, quien por supuesto no tenía ni idea de quién se trataba. Los siguientes eventos de la compañía le habrían dado a la empresaria la excusa perfecta para volverlo a ver.

Siendo ella quien personalmente fue a buscarlo, se llevó una enorme sorpresa al escuchar la increíble voz del muchacho. Su primera conversación no fue de negocios, fue de música. Pareciera que a Serena se le había olvidado el mundo, con él no fue la dueña de una empresa, ni siquiera la prometida de Diamante Black, sólo era ella. Su segundo encuentro, no fue un evento, fue una cita. Su tercera aparición fue sólo para robarse un beso, la cuarta vez, fue un baile. A esas alturas, Serena comenzó a preocuparse al no saber cómo afrontar la verdad con su nuevo amor. Seiya le atraía, era simpático, despreocupado, amoroso y detallista, la hacía sentir acompañada, protegida, cosa que desde la separación de sus padres no había tenido. El problema era Diamante, dos semanas antes de conocer a Seiya, le había pedido matrimonio y ella había aceptado. Pronto, el señor Black le haría ver sus celos a partir de su actitud diferente y sus besos insípidos. Serena no sabía mentir.

En una ocasión, Seiya fue a su despacho con una hermosa caja musical hecha por él, Serena recibió el obsequio con un beso tan apasionado que Seiya había buscado apoyo sobre la pared. Y una vez allí Serena descubrió toda la pasión escondida en ella.

Ese día entendió que se había enamorado de él.

Tres días después, Michiru, su colega de toda la vida y esposa de Haruka, su principal socio, le haría saber que entrar en terrenos peligrosos no era bueno para la compañía ni siquiera para su relación personal. La rubia aceptó con franqueza que estaba enamorada, pero la reacción de su amiga no fue buena.

Serena entonces acudió con su prima, la única persona capaz de entender los sentimientos sobre cualquier otra cosa, Mina.

_-Es muy simple lo que tienes que hacer, Serenity. Elige quien es más importante para ti. Diamante te quiere mucho y hasta hace tres meses dijiste que era el chico ideal- hizo una pausa resignada- vamos, querida, las dos sabemos que tú jamás habías sido infiel, y mucho menos te habías fijado en alguien físicamente. Seguramente este chico Seiya debe ser muy especial._

Con los ánimos renovados, Serena regresó a casa, sólo para encontrarse a Seiya y Diamante de frente.

El mundo se le congeló. Diamante se acercó a ella besándole los labios con una sonrisa.

_-Dulzura, creo que hay un malentendido aquí- dijo abrazándola por la cintura –Esta caballero vino a buscarte._

_Seiya se acercó a ella con la vista desilusionada -¿Él es tu prometido?- preguntó con voz ronca_

_Ella asintió sintiendo cómo con ello su corazón se desquebrajaba. –Quise decírtelo…-_

Seiya negó con la cabeza. Sin decir palabra alguna, se marchó.

Tímidamente, Hotaru, la recepcionista habló con ella en privado.

_-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-_

_-El joven Seiya llegó y preguntó por usted, señorita. Le dije que no se encontraba y que seguramente tardaría pues fue a un asunto personal- esquivó la mirada de la joven que tenía enfrente –él dijo que esperaría, pero le dije que tenía la tarde ocupada por los preparativos de boda y… ¿señorita?-_

_Serena necesito sentarse, tenía la mirada perdida –Y luego seguramente llegó Diamante y luego yo-_

Esa noche no durmió. Mala elección pues al siguiente día Michiru regresó a hablar con ella. Haciéndole ver que la corporación era lo más importante, Serena quiso pedirle tiempo a Diamante para la boda.

Pero antes de realizar la llamada, recibió una de Seiya, sus únicas palabras fueron "¿Puedo hablar contigo?" Serena lo recibió en su casa a las 10 en punto.

_-Seiya…-_

_-Déjame hablar- pidió suavemente –Bombón, no tienes que darme explicaciones. Eres la mujer perfecta, con la vida perfecta y tu novio perfecto. Yo estoy sobrando aquí. Lo sé. Pero estoy aquí porque al dejarme conocerte entendí que detrás de toda esa perfección estás sola._

_Serena abrió los ojos de par en par –Pero qué dices…_

_-No necesitas ocultármelo, se que sólo fui una aventura para ti, o una confusión, o como tú lo quieras llamar, te pediría perdón por entrometerme, pero ni siquiera sabía quien eras o si estabas comprometida. Escondiste tu vida de mí dejándome sólo conocerte como mujer._

_-Cómo te atreves… ¿Me estás diciendo una cualquiera?_

_Seiya negó tranquilamente –Te estoy diciendo que sólo me diste la oportunidad de conocerte como persona, como Serena, no cómo la futura empresaria Black. Y me enamoré de ese bombón. – se acercó a ella tomándola por la cintura de una forma tan frágil que por un instante ella cerró sus ojos –Me enamoré de ti, felicidades, lograste lo que ninguna otra chica había logrado, por eso, aquí me tienes, pidiéndote una oportunidad de hacerte feliz, pidiéndote que te quedes conmigo y me permitas estar a tu lado, sé que nuestros mundos son diferentes, pero sé que me correspondes –dijo reposando su frente sobre la de ella –Dime lo contrario si es que me equivoco_

Serena se mantuvo callada

_-Dímelo, mi vida…_

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta, y Seiya se atrevió a besarla como antes, Serena se permitió besarlo y sentir sus caricias pero después de ese momento de gloria se aclaró lo más que pudo la garganta.

_-¿Me estás pidiendo que deje todo por ti?_

Seiya asintió tratando de volver a besarla, pero Serena detuvo sus labios con sus dedos.

_-Yo no soy así. Esta es una despedida-_

----

Toda la tarde lloró, toda la tarde se arrepintió.

Pero su orgullo no le permitía llamarlo, mucho menos salir a buscarlo bajo la lluvia. Eso sería estúpido, eso sería indignante, pero eso justamente sería lo que la haría feliz. No recordaba haber llorado tanto en la vida, no recordaba haber amado así antes.

---

Sumida en sus pensamientos, Serena se mantuvo con la libreta entre las manos. Se había preguntado si su nana la había traído junto con el chocolate o si Seiya la habría dejado allí antes de irse. Las palabras ahí escritas delataban al pelinegro, él había estado conciente de la respuesta de Serena aún antes de hablar con ella, y eso le hizo entender que hablaba en serio. Que se iría y eso le dolía.

Perderlo para siempre

¿Pero qué eran 4 meses? Llevaba conociendo a Diamante por 3 años, además había muchos hombres en el mundo. Aceptaba que el tiempo con Seiya fue hermoso, pero dejar toda su vida por él. Por un desconocido que le bajaba el sol la luna y las estrellas? No, ella era Serena Tsukino, una importante figura en el mundo de los negocios, ella tenía la vida perfecta, siendo la mujer perfecta y con un prometido perfecto.

Tal como lo dijo Seiya, todo lo tenía arreglado y bajo control. Todo estaba perfecto sin él, no habría razón para dejarlo todo por él.

Aún así, se sentía miserable.

* * *

Mi regalo para VKM, espero te haya gustado, serán tres capítulos en total, me costó mucho trabajo escribir, pero estoy satisfecha, es el mejor texto que he escrito!

Feliz Navidad Chicas.


	2. Chapter 2

Dedicado a Vicky Kou de Malfoy por ser una maravillosa persona y mi amiga secreta.

_**Por ti**_

**Seiya POV**

Estoy harto de esperar, llevo horas sentado en este sillón, creí ver la duda en sus ojos azules, pero tal vez me equivoqué y estoy esperando estúpidamente a que cambie de opinión, a que acepte mi propuesta…

¿Habrá visto la libreta¿Se la habrán entregado? Quiero pensar que sí. Pero no estoy seguro. Quiero saber qué piensa, quiero que sea sincera conmigo, así como yo lo fui.

¿Que es una gran empresaria? No me hagan reír, ella ama la música, la danza y la libertad, como si estar sentada todo el día en un escritorio lujoso con ropa fina y zapatos incómodos le hiciera sentir bien. Maldita mentirosa… pero aún así la amo.

Estúpido iluso.

Fueron 132 días maravillosos, jamás creí sonreír tanto y de forma natural, pero ella me hechizó y nada puedo hacer. Su piel siempre fue suave, sus besos, no siempre. Pero todos eran un pedazo de cielo. Su caminar elegante era divino pero jamás se comparó con su caminar descalzo corriendo, saltando y jugando.

La extraño. La quiero.

Maldita sea, estoy más que harto de estar sentado aquí, suficiente de holgazanear, iré a darme una ducha, eso siempre ayuda.

---

Odio fumar, lo peor es que ya llevo cuatro cigarrillos a medio terminar en el cenicero y me sigo sintiendo mal, no puedo dormir mucho, he visto mi boleto de avión durante toda la noche, por un momento pensé que no habría boletos disponibles, ya que es temporada alta, pero si hubo y ahora tengo tres días para irme de aquí.

Gasté mi dinero en él, limité mi tiempo en esta ciudad y cancelé los últimos dos eventos por eso mismo. Pero si ella no decidió aceptarme, nada queda por hacer ya.

-Vamos, Seiya, cierra los ojos. Si no descansas será peor… qué tonto se escucha hablar contigo mismo cuando estás triste…-

Un timbre. ¿Telefono¡Teléfono!

-¿Diga?-

-¿Seiya Kou?- Es una voz femenina.

-Dígame- Me escucho fatal, pero qué más da, son las 3 de la mañana

-Soy Michiru Kaioh, mucho gusto- Ahora sí que estoy preocupado!

-Igualmente, señorita- Qué falsedad -¿A qué debo la llamada?- Pregunto sin rodeos

-Bien, quiero que sepa que estoy al tanto de su relación con Serena Tsukino y…-

-No necesita decirlo- estoy molesto, y aspiro un poco de humo de cigarro-Hoy mismo hablé con ella, nuestros intereses están decididos, partiré de esta ciudad en tres días.

-Pero eso es terriblemente irresponsable!- Estoy comenzando a molestarme, eso no le debe importar a esa perra! Doy un suspiro de resignación

-Creo que es bastante tarde, señorita-

-Espera, iré al grano- cierro los ojos con resignación-Serena no ha salido de la sala y se niega a abrir la puerta, no quiere ver a nadie.

Me levanté del colchón, solté el cigarrillo y mi voz cambió.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?

-Desde que te fuiste. Diamante trató de hablar con ella, pero se disculpó diciendo que se sentía mal.

-Iré para allá

---

Estoy histérico, en mi mente pasan imágenes de Serena, he divagado tanto que tengo miles de cosas en la cabeza, el taxista me ha de alucinar, le he pedido que se apresure al menos unas 10 veces, pero no me ha dicho nada, tal vez mi cara lo diga todo.

Llegó a paso veloz después de haber pagado con mis últimos recursos económicos y un reloj. Malditos taxis, maldita suerte. Maldita situación.

En la recepción una mujer elegantemente maquillada me recibe preocupada, supongo que es esa tal Michiru, no entiendo como puede estar tan arreglada en estos momentos, ni siquiera cómo es que tiene un traje sastre a estas horas, supongo que así son en este círculo social. Si no estuviera nervioso no me fijaría en esas estupideces, pero no quiero encarar la realidad y prefiero pensar en el ridículo atuendo de esa tipa a estas horas.

Pero ya pasé el corredor, reconozco la maceta en la que debo dar vuelta para llegar al dichoso salón, donde alguna vez la tuve en mis brazos enseñándole a bailar… Terminamos haciendo el amor, maldita sea, no debo pensar en eso.

Michiru se detiene frente a la puerta, toca dos veces y me desespero.

-Serena?!- pregunto desesperado ante el silencio. -¿Bombón?-

Quiero volver a gritar, pero un ruido me detiene, parece tela deslizándose, una señal de correspondencia… Me detengo a escuchar con mayor claridad, un par de sonidos más y sé perfectamente que se trata de sus pisadas descalzas sobre el piso.

Un par de ojos hinchados y deslumbrados por la luz del corredor me reciben con sorpresa, dos segundos después, se opacan ante el enojo de ver a la persona que está junto a mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Creo que le pregunta a ella pero me mira a mí, eso quiero creer.

-Vine porque- me interrumpe con rudeza

-¿Qué acaso no tienes que irte¿No fui clara esta tarde?-

Qué diablos! Me está corriendo definitivamente? Primero llora y luego me corre?

-Serena, el señor Kou y yo estábamos preocupados- dice con tranquilidad como si estuviera acostumbrada a estos escándalos

-Entiendo tu preocupación Michiru- dice altaneramente ¿está ebria? Tiene un aspecto terrible, pero aún así quiero abrazarla-Pero no la tuya-esta vez si me mira a mí-Vete de aquí.

Michiru me mira con tristeza y se retira dejándome con ella -¿Acaso estás loca, Michiru?!!-grita al corredor-Le dije a él, no a ti!! Michiru!!!!

Maldita sea, odio su mirada, no está enojada, está vacía lo reconozco, la conozco… Me acerco a ella, no pone resistencia, la sostengo en mis brazos y hundo mi cabeza en su hombro, la quiero y mucho.

Ella me recibe enterrando sus dedos en mi cabello y acariciándolos con fervor, amo esa sensación me pierdo en sus caricias y empiezo a cerrar mis ojos, huele a alcohol, pero también a ella. Giro un poco mi cabeza y beso su oreja, está helada y algo roja.

-Mi bombón…- susurro con ternura –te quiero mucho, mi vida-

Justo cuando quiero buscar sus labios, ella los esquiva –No ganarás nada con esto Seiya-

-¿De qué hablas?- quiero saber ya

-No soy tuya y nunca lo fui- quiero creer que esto no está pasando porque me duele y mucho

-Mírame, mi vida- reconozco cuando quiero llorar, y esta es una de ellas. No me importa que lo sepa, mañana me arrepentiré de eso estoy seguro-Mírame por favor- suplico hasta que noto que comienza a soltarse de mi agarre.

-Estás igual que siempre- dice con burla

-Dímelo de frente y sin rodeos, di que no te importo y que me quieres lejos-

-Te odio…- dijo antes de soltarse a llorar sobre mi pecho. La abrazo con dulzura mientras ella insiste en repetirme esas palabras que no me causan miedo, sino que forman una sonrisa en mis labios –Te odio, Seiya, te odio…-

-Yo también, Serena- digo con gracia aún acariciando sus cabellos en su espalda, vaya que está despeinada porque tengo que romper varios nudos entre mis caricias- Y por eso estoy aquí, porque no quiero odiarte.

-¿Por qué me odias?- su cara cambia de un momento a otro, esta vez con miedo -¿Seiya?

Río y ella me suelta con violencia –Porque me has hecho pisotear mi dignidad, porque me has tratado mal, porque me hiciste pasar un día terrible, gastaste mi único dinero y me mandan a llamar en la madrugada para ver uno de tus caprichos.

-Pudiste no haber insistido- Se cruza de brazos, se ve linda enfadada, yo respondo con la misma gracia.

-No insisto cuando no vale la pena- Le sonrío extendiéndole mi mano, que es recibida de inmediato.

-¿Por qué gastaste tu dinero?

-Para comprar el boleto de avión que tanto me insististe que comprara para que me alejara de tu vida- abre los ojos con sorpresa.

-¡¿¿¿Entonces qué haces aquí???!

-Vine a verte y reclamarte el gasto que me hiciste hacer porque no tomaré ese vuelo, no después de ver que me odias- sonrío con ganas, ella se enfada

-Pues tómalo.

-Oblígame- adoro retarla, sus facciones son tan bellas

La estrecho entre mis brazos, su cintura es esbelta, me encanta cómo se acopla de inmediato a mi pecho.

-Vete, Seiya. Te lo ordeno-

-Olvidas que no eres mi jefa, y que no soy tu sirviente- beso su frente- además, sabes que lo que deseas es estar conmigo- me acerco a sus labios, ella se resiste.

-Oblígame.

-Por mí encantado- digo sujetándola por la cintura y levantándola con delicadeza, sus pies comenzaron a patalear cuando no sintió el suelo pero más cuando comencé a caminar -¿Qué haces¿Seiya?

-Tranquila, jamás te haría nada- un par de sirvientes se acercan –Mira el escándalo que haces-

-¿Señorita Tsukino?

-Nadie se alarme- dice sonrojada- ¿No tienen que ir a dormir?

Su nana me mira con una sonrisa en los labios mientras niega con la cabeza, lo aprueba, pero sabe que estoy loco, por eso me cae bien. Llego a su habitación y la suelto en la cama.

-¿aún quieres que te obligue?

Serena se pone muy roja, se levanta de inmediato y comienza a empujarme inútilmente –Vete-

-Bésame- le ordeno con suavidad cuando beso su cuello, luego muerdo su oreja- Bésame, Serena.

-No- dice con la respiración entrecortada

-¿No? Digo retirando los cordones que atan su camisón -¿No?

-¡Seiya…!

Estoy a punto de quitarle la prenda cuando siento un par de labios aborazarse sobre los míos, he ganado. Me suelta y me mira con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No te vayas…

* * *

Perdón por subirlo ahora,FF no me dejaba subir ninguna historia, pronto vendrá la tercera parte¿que tal quedo?

La chica más zutariada de la historia ZG


	3. Chapter 3

Dedicado a Vicky Kou de Malfoy por ser una maravillosa persona y mi amiga secreta.

_**Por ti**_

**Serena PDV**

Tonta, tonta, tonta…

No debí hacerlo, ahora sólo lo beso y no tengo ni idea si es porque no quiero verlo a los ojos o porque no puedo dejar su boca en paz.

No te vayas…

Esas palabras resuenan como eco en las montañas cuando a cada segundo lo beso, quiero que esté conmigo, sólo conmigo y que quiera estar conmigo, sí, soy posesiva y muy celosa porque él me enseñó a hacerlo, todo es su culpa. Todo.

Maldición.

Quiero quitarte la camisa.

Pero qué digo, quiero tenerlo nuevamente conmigo y en mí. Quiero estar a su merced como muchas veces ya ha pasado, porque no me molesta, me enloquece.

Pero está mi maldito y estúpido orgullo, mi estúpida forma de actuar, mi escudo

Y me separo de él. –Esto no está bien, será mejor que te va-

-Será mejor que te calles- pero que le pasa¿Cómo me recrimina de esa forma?

-Seiya no quiero que… ¡oye!- cuando reacciono estoy tumbada sobre la cama con él encima, me encanta sentirme atrapada, el lo sabe, lo ve en mi rubor.

-¿Qué quieres lograr con esto?- Me asombra verlo tan serio. ¿está molesto? Me besa con fuerza¿qué le pasa?-Dímelo, maldita sea, Serena, odio que seas tan testaruda, odio que hagas intentos patéticos por mentirme¿no has entendido que no me engañas?

Lloro, de coraje, de resentimiento, de dolor y por orgullo. Me conoce.

-¡¡¡Porque no quiero romper mi vida perfecta sólo por ti!!!

Incredulidad es lo que leo en su mirada, mis ojos están nublados, no obstante, leo su mirada. Sorpresa.

-¿Llamas vida perfecta a la monotonía?- me reta, odio que me rete, nunca lo venzo.

-Si por monotonía te refieres a tener una vida tranquila estando feliz contigo misma, sí-

-Eres absurda- Se quita de mí y contengo mis deseos de retenerlo –Tal vez después de todo no sería mala idea tomar ese avión

Me levanto rápidamente detrás de él –Espera-

El obedece pero no regresa, esta serio, no me gusta nada esto

-¿Vas a decir algo o esperas que te bese como estúpido?

-Perdóname- Me odio –Perdóname Seiya- Suspira y gira la perilla –Te dije que no quiero que te vayas- me odio más porque no logro hacer que se detenga. Me acerco a el y beso sus labios, no soy correspondida -¡Seiya!- chillo frustrada.

-Me equivoqué- dice resignado –Si eres feliz, sé feliz.- Abre la puerta, sé que está decidido a irse. Por eso me abstengo de hacer más estupideces.

-Me destuiste- ¿Qué digo? –Yo creí que era perfecta hasta que te conocí.

-Entonces vuelve a serlo-

-¡¡¡¿Estás idiota o qué?!!!- maldita sea, se salieron tres lágrimas de un jalón ante mi arrebato de dolor -¡¿Crees que después de ti volveré a ser ella?!-Muevo la cabeza frenéticamente –La destruiste, y ahora no sé como recuperarla. Porque si te vas, tendría que recuperarla y ser ella de nuevo.

Él mira hacia abajo. Parece que medita un par de cosas y entra a la habitación cerrando con seguro. Pone una mano en cada uno de mis hombros y me ve con mucha dureza. –Yo no sé negociar y no lo intentaré ahora, así que abstente de hacerlo conmigo, me dices que quieres tu vida perfecta pero no me dejas irme ni entrar en ella, quieres negociar y yo no sé vivir en ese juego, sin embargo soy un hombre de promesas. Te pedi que dejaras esa estúpida vida que llamas perfecta y que estés conmigo, no que tires todo por la borda. No quiero que exageres ni intentes negociar. No sé hacerlo, así que no aceptaré términos medios, sólo di sí o no-

Tontamente dejo caer otra lágrima mientras lo respondo con una mirada seria.

-Sí

---

Despierto con pereza, sé que tengo que levantarme temprano para comenzar a trabajar, pero días en los que dormí pocas horas me cuesta trabajo levantarme.

A veces olvido que ahora debo trabajar como cualquier otra persona, sin lujos de tener la vida resuelta y saber que tengo el dinero de sobra. Diamante me demandó por "pérdida de tiempo", sólo que con un nombre más estilizado, y mi relación con Michiru decayó un poco, cosa que no siento tanto, porque ahora es mí amiga y no mi socia.

Además, tengo muchos amigos, mis cuñadas Hotaru y Rei son increíbles y con mi nuevo trabajo conocí a nuevas personas, mi mejor amiga es Lita y la conocí por un amigo de Seiya, Taiki. Además siempre está Mina, mi inseparable prima.

Obvio no extraño el dinero, aún soy una muy buena empresaria, sólo que tengo mayores gastos y mi cuenta bancaria perdió bastante desde el insistente Diamante, su abogado es muy bueno, Darien Chiba, lo odio. Fue un dolor de muelas recuperar mi reputación, pero lo hice y limpiamente. Tuve paciencia para todo eso, o mejor dicho fue Seiya quien me daba paz y renovaba mi tolerancia.

Seiya…

Abro los ojos después de todos mis pensamientos y me encuentro con un brazo sobre mi pecho, es bueno saber que él me cubre por las noches de esa forma. Lo miro y quiero botarme de risa, se ve como un pequeño dormido a sus anchas.

Despreocupado y con el cabello revuelto esconde su cara en la almohada y me deja ver su espalda desnuda.

Estoy imaginando su trasero.

Aún lo encuentro increíblemente sexy. Soy malvada y cínicamente lo hago, levanto la sábana.

Él despierta.

-¿No puedes esperar cinco minutos más?- me quita la sábana y se tapa como un chamaco perezoso.

Me río cuando salgo de la cama, levanto mi cabello y lo miro por el hombro aún con mi pelo entre las manos, sé que he captado su atención porque también se levanta y me hace girar sobre mis talones para quedar frente a él.

-Pensé que tenías sueño-Intentaré retarlo, pero sé que no lo lograré. Los retos son de él.

-Pensé que tenías una hora para llegar a la oficina- tiemblo al ver el brillo seductor de su mirada –Después de que acabe contigo, tendrás sólo cinco minutos para bañarte y arreglarte.

Me toma y me lleva a la cama revuelta, me besa y acaricia mis senos -¿Qué pretendes?-

-Hacerte mía¿qué dices?-

Sonrío victoriosa, él siempre pregunta, yo no, yo sólo contesto. En otras cosas podrá ser diferente, pero en la intimidad, es a mi modo.

-Que tienes poco tiempo porque no pretendo llegar tarde- Responder a sus caricias sólo significa que no lo soltaré hasta que hayamos terminado juntos.

Y así sucede, tal como ayer soy suya pero esta vez, yo tengo el control de la situación. Sí, Seiya Kou podrá ser la mejor decisión en mi vida, pero para el mundo y para él, Serena Kou siempre tiene la última palabra.

Todos los días desde que me casé, despierto a su lado, voy al trabajo, como con él, escucho su práctica de instrumentos, vuelvo al trabajo y regreso en punto de las 8.

Monótono no, perfecto sí.

Porque cada día es diferente, cada día hay sorpresas, cambios de planes, llamadas inesperadas, detalles, canciones nuevas, clientes nuevos, compromisos, escapes, viajes y tantas cosas que creo que mi vida es tremendamente activa. Y es en cama cuando siento sus suaves besos que me siento plenamente feliz. Porque sólo él hace mi mundo perfecto.

Esta mañana hubo un cambio de planes. Sonrío extasiada.

-¿Por qué sonríes así?- Me pregunta girando sobre mí y yo sólo lo miro como tonta embobada.

-Porque quiero-

Me muerde el hombro con una sonrisa sensual –A ti no se te quitan las mentiras- esta vez muerde mi oreja con pasión mientras susurra un "dime por qué "

Yo sonrío más y rodo nuevamente hasta quedar sobre de él. –Por ti, Seiya, por ti-

* * *

¿Fui cursi? 

Gracias por leer, dejen reviews por fa, escribir cuesta trabajo, lo saben verdad?

Vicky, el fin de tu regalo, me preocupa empezar el año subiendo fic ¿subiré todo el año fics? Nooooooo!!!

Este, bueno como les decía, feliz año, díganme aunque sea algo, sólo no acepto groserías!!

Mision cumplida, Historia Terminada

La chica Zutarian, o como me bautizó, Vicky, Zu.


End file.
